Everything?
by McGardenLevy
Summary: Never use the word 'everything' when apologizing. TOFU
1. Chapter 1

This story is **AU**. Hokage's relationships are different from the manga and anime no madogou included. Characters maybe a little OC XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I Do not own FLAME OF RECCA. How I wish though~

**(FUUKO POV)**

I swear! This is the craziest thing that I've ever engaged myself on my entire existence! That Tokiya Mika-something tricked me! And I can't believe I the Great Kirisawa Fuuko agreed on him! Okay. Maybe I was just a little off guard or perhaps a little careless for saying things without thinking of the consequences. Damn him and his overflowing intelligence now he got me. I never imagine myself being near with him! I never like him on the first place and now I wonder if heaven has abandoned me. I know you don't have any slightest bit of idea of what I'm talking about. So, here's what happened earlier today.

I woke up late today. Well, that's never been new knowing me I always wake up late. So, I take a short shower and ran away towards school without minding to eat breakfast. I was always late on my first class which is History. Heck, I don't even know why it is necessary to study the 'Old Age' when it's been a half of centuries have passed.

On my way I was running very fast I was desperate to reach my classroom or else Yamamoto sensei will surely send me to detention after class and that is worst because every after class me and my gang consisting Yanagi, Recca and Domon will stay at my house to join me to eat dinner. Yes, I've been living alone for a year now since my parent's divorce and they are now living with their new family leaving me of course. I don't want to choose between my mom and dad so I decided to leave all by myself in our house it was big enough to accommodate 2 families, my parents are both professionals so financials is not a problem. Of course, I was affected when they separate but they know me as strong and independent so i try not to feel hurt. I was lucky have to friends although they act a total idiot especially Recca and Domon.

Okay, on to my real story.

I was running very fast on the corridor then I suddenly turn right fast because that's the way to my classroom then not even a seconds past I bump on someone. I'm not sure who is this someone yet but he sends me falling on the floor. Butt fall first. When I regain my reverie I try to stand as fast as could and give this someone a real kick in the ass. But then I was stunned, Icy-eyes staring back at me, long silver tresses and a lean figure. 'The famous Tokiya, huh'. My plan on kicking the ass of the bastard is somehow left hanging. I know him, of course everyone knows him especially all the female and not-so-female population here on school. I was kinda lost on words not because I was intimidated by his looks. He is a handsome bishie but not really my type. Slowly I think of a way to destroy the silence that was beginning to overwhelm us.

"Gomen nasai-" I told him with slightly bowing my head. Then I realize that I was the one who fell on the floor and now I'm the one apologizing. My anger is now little by little is slowly arising then I notice that his stuff is also scattered on the floor. I guess that was my fault. So, I gather his stuffs and give it back to him.

"Here-" I said, he took his stuff but never said a word. Not even a thank you. I somehow become un-patient so I started to talk again.

"You see, I'm sorry. Okay" I said, no reply again.

"Are you angry? Do you want me to shine your shoes? Or something? I swear I'll do everything-" I said. Very stupid of me. But again not even a word. What's wrong with him? I even kill my pride but then he just stood there pretending not to hear my stupid words. I swear if killing is legal I'll gladly murder him.

Then I stare at him and he stares back at me with boredom on his eyes. Then not even a mere seconds he started walking past me. Leaving me gaping at him. 'Go, for all I care!' I muttered. You see that's why I told you, his not even my type because I don't want an arrogant and snob people.

Thank Kami-sama that it is now past 8:00am meaning that the class already starting so the hall is now empty of students or else I'll kill myself because of the embarrassment. Meaning that I was again late on my History class and Yamamoto sensei will surely send me to detention later after school.

*LUNCH*

"Fuuko-chan, daijoubu ka?" Yanagi said to me. She was my best friend except for Recca of course.

"I'm fine. Yanagi, why you ask?" I look at her and smile. Though I was still a little depressed of what have happened earlier in the morning.

"You kinda spacing out, did something happened?" Yanagi asked worriedly.

"Nothing happend, Yan-chan! It's just that I have to spend another hour again on detention for the umphteenth time!" I said to her dramatically.

"Fuuko-chan, you should sleep early!" She scolded me. Yanagi is a real caring.

"I know, I know" I replied.

*LITERATURE- LAST SUBJECT*

This is the next real boring class next to my History subject. I really want to go home now. Ooopss, I forgot I still have to attend detention after this. We've been asked to read this literary works of someone named..I forgot. Anyway, I don't even care at all. I looked to my opposite side to see Recca and Domon playing pranks and throwing pieces of paper to each other, Yanagi belongs to a higher section so that leaves me to Domon and Recca every classroom hours. At least, they tried not to be bored at all. I kinda enjoy watching them because they look real stupid not before my literature professor called my attention.

"Kirisawa-san" My professor called me.

"Yes-? Sensei-" I asked nervously.

"Someone is looking for you outside." He said. So, I stand up. I notice that all of my classmates are eyeing me Recca and Domon are included, not that I give a damn about them. So I continued to walk outside the classroom . Just then I met 'him' again. Right now he is the very least person I expected to look for me. But, wait! Maybe he realizes that it's all his fault on what happened earlier today, if my deduction is right he is here to apologize or not?

"You're looking for me-?" I said merely rolling my eyeball.

"Kirisawa." He said sternly to me.

"-You actually can talk, huh?" My sarcastic reply. Anyway, he just ignored my insult.

"You said you will do everything." He said it not as a question but it came out like he is stating a fact.

"Nani?" I asked confused.

"Earlier, you said you will do everything" He answered.

"-I kinda remember. So, what about it?" I asked not so sure. Honestly I kinda remember that I've said something like that earlier.

"Then, be my girlfriend." He said with firm tone. I was shocked, did I hear him right? I'm not too sure on what I hear so I asked again.

"You- want what?" I asked him. I'm becoming confuse I swear.

"I want you to become my girlfriend" He said calmly not even thinking like it's not even a big deal. I was stunned and shocked my expression was priceless. I even felt that my jaw reached the floor. Slowly, I try to regain my composure.

"You, know I'm not in a mood for pranks. Okay" I glared at him.

"Besides, try asking someone else I'm sure they would be more willing. " I said a little rude. My face is becoming redder more like a tomato, not really sure if it's because of anger or I was just blushing madly.

"Why would I ask someone else, If you're willing to do it whole-heartedly. Mind you, you just said earlier that you will do everything. So, what I'm asking you is still counts." He replied. This guy really knows how to provoke me. I want to punch his pretty face real hard.

"Are you stupid or something!" I said aloud. I swear I gather the attention of my classmate and my professor who I know is somewhat eavesdropping on our conversation from the very start.

"I'll wait for you at the gate after school. That is 4pm" He said before leaving.

That bastard! Who the hell did he think he was! I immediately return inside my classroom still angry and confuse and notice the glances that my classmates we're giving me. I also heard someone says 'what does Mikagami-sempai, wants with her. She's not even beautiful.' My blood boiled and I gritted my teeth. But I ignore the comment and silently go back to my seat. 'I'll wait for you at the school gate after school, huh' I muttered. You wait my ass there! Then, suddenly I just appreciate the word 'detention'. Right! I have a 1hour detention after school which means he will grew tired of waiting and just go home.

School bell finally rangs which means it is the end of classes. I arranged my stuffs in my bag and yosh! I'm excited to go to detention. Because of too much things that running on my mind I never notice the presence of Recca and Domon beside me.

"Fuuko, what does the iceblock wants with you?" Recca asked me with a grin plastered on his face.

"How did you even know that he is the one outside, huh?!" I glared at Recca.

"Fuuko-chan, all of our classmates including me and Recca and of course even sensei is kinda curious so we--" Before Domon could even finish his sentence I spank him on the head.

"I'm going to detention now. Ja!" I said. Starting to walk past them.

"Ne, Fuuko, you always skip detention and you don't like it, so why bother to go?" Recca suddenly said.

"Well, I just feel like going. So, you two go ahead and tell Yanagi that today I'll eat noodles as my dinner. So, please tell her not to bother anymore to drop at my house. I'll be giving Yanagi her day-off today. Hehe " I said to them before finally leaving them.

I walk to the now empty corridor, not a long walk before I reached the detention room. I knocked on the door and slowly it opened revealing Yamamoto sensei.

"You came Miss Kirisawa " Yamamoto sensei said.

"Of course, why not?" I said nervously.

"Well, Miss Kirisawa, I have an urgent meeting today so-" said Yamamoto sensei.

"so-?" I'll asked. I'm having a very bad idea about this.

"So, I'm leaving you here. Please clean the detention room as your punishment, Miss Kirisawa." He said before turning around.

Guess, I don't have a choice huh? I look for a mop and start cleaning the floor. The room is not really dirty, so I don't have any hard time cleaning it. And besides I also do cleaning in my house even laundry but not cooking. Thank Kami-sama I have Yanagi, she cooks really delicious. Sometimes when Yanagi is not around I settle for an instant noodle as my dinner, I suck at cooking for all you know. I've been mopping this whole room for about 30minutes and my back is now aching. Well, since sensei is not even around I'll stop now from cleaning. I put the stuff on the respective cabinet before leaving the detention room. It was now 4:45pm I walked alone on the deserted corridors then I reached the school ground. On my way to the school gate I saw 'him' of all people. 'What is he still doing here?!' I murmured to myself irritated. I try to walk straight pretending not to see him but then he grabbed my wrist that make my eyes glared at him.

"What?" I asked him irritated.

"You're late." He said to me. Not even letting go of my hand.

"I never remember that I' asked you to wait for me." I said to him.

"But I told you to meet me here at 4pm" He said.

"I did not agree." I said. Then I notice that he was still holding my hand and a blush crept on my face. I looked away to hide the blush that was about to form. And I scolded myself. 'Kirisawa, you idiot you're not about to blush. OKAY!' I said on my thoughts. But really I can't help it even if I want to because he looks so handsome. But still not my type.

"Is that how you suppose to treat your boyfriend?" He said not even a tinge of embarrassment. And I know I blush again real hard. More redder that a tomato.

"Shut up! And beside I told you I don't entertain pranks." I said aloud. This time I was trying hard to free my hands on him but his grip is too strong.

"Who told you that's it was a prank? I'm dead serious here Kirisawa." He said on his monotonous voice.

I felt myself once again gaping at him. Then he started walking dragging me on his side. This time I don't give him any retort I guess I'm tired of exchanging words with him. So, I follow him because he still holding my hand.

"Do you want to eat?" He said not looking at me.

"I'm not hungry." I lied but curse this stomach of mine from grumbling loud. I was red of embarrassment now. Then he looked at me and gave a smirk.

"Let's eat before I send you home." He said. Somehow, I've got the feeling that his not a really bad person though. Then, I guess I won't be having noodles for now.

Anyway, we eat on a fast food. How dare he bribe me of foods! That is my weakness. I like to eat especially if it is for free. I remember someone saying that free food is always the best. So, I ordered according to my likeness. We eat on silence not even bothering to talk to each other. I swear that girls on the fast food are giving me jealous glances. Heck, I don't care about them I'll just enjoy my food anyway. After eating we leave the fast food immediately and I thank Kami-sama because I cannot tolerate anymore the murderous stares of all the girls at the stall. We walked on silence this time he did not hold my hands and not that I wanted him to hold my hands, mind you!

"I walk you home" He said.

"O-okay" was my replied. Guess I won't be rude to him after treating me.

We walk for about 10 minutes before I arrived at my front gate. I stopped and look at him.

"So, This is my stop." I said to him. He stared at me and that time I suddenly feel drowning on his icy blue orbs. I notice him stared at my house for a seconds before he send backs his stares at me.

"I see. So, I see you tomorrow." He said. He was about to turn around when I called him.

"Anou--" I stammered on my words 'Kirisawa, you stupid stupid!!!' I scolded myself.

He turn back to looked at me to give me a questioning look.

"A-bout, you know to-day.." I said not looking at him.

"I'm not the kinf of person to put up pranks. I'll See you tomorrow" He said before fully turning around and walking away.

So, you see. That was all what happened today. Still, I never get the slightest bit of idea on why on Earth he was doing this to me. I wanted to bang my head hard on the wall for this idiotic idea. But, Hey wait! I just realized something. I kinda enjoy my day today and He's not really that stubborn person, right? So, let's see what would happen tomorrow.

**(Tokiya POV)**

I never imagine that me, Tokiya Mikagami just did the most 'stupidiest idea'on Earth, is there even a word like that? Because a genius like me don't have any idea on what to call that. The little incident that happened earlier makes me smile whenever I remember it. I never expected it to happened, the idea of Kirisiwa bumping into me? Well, She's not the clumsy girl I know and she is always attentive but not of course in class. Anyway, maybe you are asking what the heck I'm blabbering about. Let me explain it. I'll never repeat this again so be keen.

The first time I saw Kirisawa is when I was in sophomore year and now I'm in senior year. I am a year ahead of her. I must say that I kinda admired this girl, though he never acted like one. She is sooo loud together with her monkey friends. I know them because they are always the center of attention of all the teachers. They are popular not because they are smart or something, it is because they are popular when it comes to detention, cutting-classes, kicking classmates or schoolmates and something that goes within that line except for the one who is also their friend, Sakoshita Yanagi. Kirisawa is not really dumb, she is also a smart one but a lazy bum as I heard from the two teachers talking a long time ago when I passed by the faculty room.

She is different from all the girls I have encountered especially my so-called fangirls. They don't have any decency at all. They always throw themselves at me which is a real annoying. Kirisawa, is different she is not the one who get intimidated by looks. I never catch her looking at me. Somehow, I've got the feeling that she doesn't like me. And I wonder why is she soo immune on my charms. Damn.

The first time I saw her I know she was different. Long purple tresses that reaches on her waist, azure orbs and also her figure is perfect, in short she is like a goddess. And You! Don't you dare accuse me with your fingers and called me a 'pervert!' I was never one. Mind you.

With her given beauty she still doesn't act one like a total girl. Which I kinda like because that's what make her especial in my eyes.

No one tried to court her because no guy has the guts. You know, Kirisawa can punch real hard and she can kick your asses if ever you try to do so. So, I'm telling you I was a real lucky today. Well, I guess I don't have to court her anymore I already asked her to be my girlfriend.

Did I tell you that I like her? My admiration for her becomes a little more deep. But you know, I'd rather kill myself than to admit it to her.

So my moral lesson here is that don't use the word 'EVERYTHING' when apologizing.

* * *

So how did you find it? This is my first time of writing.

A one-shot or not?

And don't forget please do give me reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

Minna!!! I'm back!!!hoho~ Gomen for not updating fast. I was very very busy because of my prelims and I also have to deal with my thesis. School works are killing me T.T Thank God I'm on xmas vacation now. Okay. I'll shut up now :3

Thanks for those who review my first chappie!! Sankyu very much!!!

sodium nitrate: thanks for welcoming :3

Nami: here's the next chappie~

To all the the reviewers thank you again n.n

* * *

**(Author POV)**

The girl with a long purple tresses slowly opened her eyes. She was in a deep slumber before, but she knows that she needed to stand up from her bed or else she will be late again on school. She headed towards her bathroom and took a quick shower put on her uniform and headed downstairs to take breakfast. She opened her fridge took a bottle of milk and cereals. She sits on the table. Somehow she feels lonely because whenever she wakes up in the morning no one is there to take care of her and to serve her breakfast. Sometimes, she blames herself for acting independent. She lives alone in a big house all by herself, her parents really did not abandoned her. In fact she even receives a big amount of allowance every week from her mom and dad. She did not have any grudges on them but somehow she wish that they could be together just like old times, when her mother and father still love each other. But reality checks, that won't ever happened. They have now a new family. She finish her breakfast then put the used plate and glass on the sink. She leaves the dishes there planning on taking care of it later when she came back from school. She headed towards the living room and grabbed her bag. Then she went outside and strode.

After a minutes of walking she finally arrived at the school gate she notice Yanagi running towards her.

"Yan-chan, ohayo." She said to the brunette girl.

"Fuuko-chan, is it true?" Yanagi beamed at her happily.

"Na-ni?" Fuuko asked confused.

"The thing with Mikagami-sempai! Why you don't tell me about that? " Yanagi said with a teasing smile.

"uh-huh.. about that? You know, Yan-chan I'm not really sure about that too. Gomen." Fuuko said.

Fuuko notice that all the girls at the vicinity were all staring at her with their eyes like daggers. 'what's there problem' She wonders.

"Yan-chan, why are they looking at me like I have some serious kind of epilepsy? " Fuuko asked nervously.

"Fuuko-chan, You never really have any idea at all? " Yanagi asked. Fuuko nooded.

"Well, you see someone spotted you yesterday together with Mikagami-sempai" Yanagi said.

"They even say that you two are kinda Holding-Hands?" The brunette girl continued talking while exaggerating the word 'Holding-Hands'.

"Well, Th-at was nothing. You k-now" Fuuko said frantically. She swears that sweats are about to form on her forehead because of nervousness.

The brunette girl is not easily to be fooled especially since she knows Fuuko very well. She only gave Fuuko a 'tell-me-the-truth-and-i-dont-believe-you' look. Which somehow send shivers to the spine of Fuuko. 'Sure, Yanagi is sometimes real scary' she said to herself. Fuuko sighed.

"Okay. Okay, I'll tell you but you know, it not really that-" She was cut-off when she heard someone talk.

"You're almost late, Kirisawa" She knows the owner of the voice. But she dared not to look at him.

"Ohayo, Mikagami-sempai" She heard Yanagi greeted him.

"Ohayou, Sakoshita-san" He greeted back politely.

"Would you mind if I talk to Kirisiwa for a minute?" He said. That's when he gets the attention of the purple haired girl.

"Iie- go ahead. Ne, Fuuko-chan I'll be going now. See you later!" Yanagi gave her a sly smile before running away.

'How can Yanagi ditched me?!' she thought. Fuuko now looked at the man beside her.

"What now?" she asked.

"Nothing really" he replied.

Then silence. After a minute of silence Fuuko is the one who spoke.

"You know, your fangirls are not very friendly, look at them they are all giving me murderous glares" she said to him.

"So?" he said like he don't even care. Well, actually he doesn't really care at all.

"I'll swear any moment now they are ready to assassinate me. I don't want to die young" she said a matter of factly.

"Don't mind them. I'll walk you to your class." He said to her.

"I can manage!" She said while blushing. Not even looking at him.

"Fine, just don't blame me if someone abducts you or stabs you at the back." He replied.

Fuuko looked at him surprise then slowly her lips started to curve into smile. Mikagami, notice this but prepared a mental note not to smile back. 'She really looks cute' he thought.

"What?" he asked her brows twitching.

"You're actually a person with humor. So, I might accept the offer" she replied sheepishly.

Then together they walk leaving all the female population gaping at the school grounds. Some even have heart attacks. Kidding.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

It's been 2 weeks now since the 'I swear I'll do everything-' thingy between Fuuko and Tokiya. The two have been more comfortable to each other now. Mikagami is beginning to warm up a little. They are not the lovey-dovey couple. Err..should I even call them a couple? Anyways, that is because they always bicker at each other and now that they are kinda close they now throw insults on each other like Mikagami calling her 'monkey' at times. But even thought there are no romantic gestures or words or anything that flows on the romantic line, somehow they feel comfortable with each other. They don't even bother to ask about the feeling of each other they enjoy being like this and they are contented being like this at the moment.

"Fuuko-chan, since it's Friday and no school tomorrow let's have a little party at your place." The brunette girl suggested.

"I agree with Hime" Recca cheerfully said.

"Yeah right! Let's have a party today." Domon beamed. Of course, knowing Domon he just wanted to eat.

"Well, that was a pretty good idea. Let's head to my house later after school" Fuuko agreed.

"And please invite Mikagami-sempai too." Yanagi said.

"I'm not sure about that.. but I'll ask him later" Fuuko replied.

* * *

Fuuko came looking for Tokiya just as what Yanagi said to her to invite him over. 'Knowing Tokiya he must be on the library now' she wasted no time and dashed to the library. She found him on his favourite seat it was located at the back near the window.

"Hey!" She greeted.

Tokiya just merely looked at her. He was kinda busy reading his Physics textbook. Being a senior is not easily even though you are genius. He needed to strive real hard in order to get his sure scholarship at Tokyo University.

"I was wondering if you like to drop at my place later my gang is having a little party." She said to him.

"Why? To became your zoo-keeper?" he said not even bothering look at her.

"Fine. If you don't like then don't" Fuuko said aloud a little angry. She was about to turn and go away when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. 'She looks cute even if she was angry' he notice.

"I'll go with you" he said then smirk.

Fuuko gave him a sheepish smile and said "I'll meet you at the school gate after class." Then she strode away.

Tokiya stare on table where his still un-finish paper works are lying. 'Might as well finish this fast' he said before proceeding.

////////

Fuuko was now at the school gate. She was waiting of course for her not-so-boyfriend Tokiya to arrive. Yanagi together with Recca and Domon decided to head first to the supermarket to buy foods for their party later. So, that leaves her waiting alone for him. Not too long of waiting when Tokiya finally arrives.

They never talk but it seems like they have some silent understanding that made the both of them to take their stance to leave the school grounds. Neither of the both dared to spoke or to open up a conversation they just continued their walking. They never held hands, like I told you Tokiya is never a romantic type and Fuuko is not a sucker for romantic things or gestures. Though, Tokiya really cared for Fuuko he is not the type to show it. He still holds on his reputation for being the cold bishounen. That's when Tokiya thought of something that made his heartbeat fast. A question formed on his head, what if Fuuko didn't like him back? He is also thinking that maybe Fuuko is kind enough to let him be near her. And besides, he never really asked her what she feels. To summarize, this whole thing was still confusing.

They finally reach the Kirisawa residence. When they arrive Tokiya notice that the house is still close which means her monkey friends of course except for Yanagi is not yet to arrive. Fuuko invited her inside. This is the first time he was ever been in her house.

"Take a seat, Yanagi and the others will be here soon" she said to him.

He nodded and he settled himself on the couch comfortably.

"You have a nice house, Kirisawa. " he smirk.

"Thanks" Fuuko said proud.

"I was wondering.. Is it okay for your parent to have parties?" he asked her.

"Nah! They don't care. Beside I've been living here alone for a year now since my parents divorced." She said not even a change in her tone. It seem like she was only been asked by a simple question and she just answered it simply.

He was surprised of what she said. That made him only realized that there are still many things he didn't know about Fuuko.

"Hey! Don't give me that look" Fuuko retorted.

"Maybe you're thinking that this stuffs only happened on television" She pouted.

"No. I'm not" Tokiya replied.

"Besides. I've been also living alone since I was fifteen. But unlike you I don't have my parents anymore. " he said so honestly that made Fuuko stared at him like she has been deceived by her ears.

"My parents died on a car accident when I was seven. My sister is the one who took care of me but she suffered from a disease when I was fifteen and I lost her. So that leaves me alone. " Tokiya said a little melancholic.

"Go-men nasai..." Fuuko's only uttered word her head was down..

"Hey! Don't give me that look" he said. That made fuuko stare back at him again.

"Maybe you're thinking that this stuffs only happened on television" he said at her.

"Iie.." Fuuko answered back.

"Okay. Forget about that, I just remember something." Tokiya smirk.

"Nani?" She asked curiously.

"You never said 'you like me' back" Tokiya said out of nowhere. That made Fuuko a little confuse then after a minute or two when her brain started to process the words he just said earlier her face becomes suddenly red. She looked away avoiding his gaze and said..

"W-ell, I don't even re-member y-ou.. sa-sa-ying you like me ei-ther... " Fuuko stammered.

"I like you" Tokiya said suddenly that makes Fuuko froze in her spot and she swears shivers run down on her spine.

Before Fuuko could retort back Yanagi and the others arrives. Somehow he thank Kami-sama for the interruption she still out of idea on what to answer back to him.

Yanagi proceed to the kitchen to prepared the food, Fuuko followed her to helped. After a 15 minutes preparations the food is now ready at the table. They gather themselves at the dining area of course with Tokiya who seated besides Fuuko. Knowing Recca and Domon they fight over for the food that leaves Tokiya and Fuuko sweat-dropping good thing Yanagi was there to tame them. Then all of them proceed to eating. Somehow Tokiya feels relaxed together with them. They eat for about 45 minutes. After eating Tokiya, Fuuko and Yanagi proceed to the living room while Recca and Domon was cleaning the dishes at the kitchen, it was Yanagi who asked them to do the cleaning. Knowing Recca's dedication to her hime he actually did it without saying anything.

"I hope you like our company, Tokiya-sempai" Yanagi said to him.

"Of course, Sakoshita-san." He replied politely.

"Since your Fuuko's Eer.. boyfriend? Call me Yanagi." She said which made her earn a sharp glance at Fuuko which she simply replied by smiling.

"Of course, Yanagi-san" Tokiya obeyed.

"See, it's much better." Yanagi said.

Recca and Domon joined them somehow they manage to survived the washing of dishes. Let's just hope that they did it in a right way.

"I still can't believe that Mikagami the ice-prince is with us" Recca said aloud.

"I never have the slightest idea that Fuuko like him, I mean all the girls at school like Tokiya-sempai but Fuuko..." Yanagi followed.

"You're right Yanagi. And I thought she only likes Raiha" Domon said suddenly.

The mention of the name 'Raiha' makes Fuuko froze. Tokiya glance at her to see her reaction and somehow become curious with the said name. He somewhat feel jealous on the 'Raiha' knowing that Fuuko likes that guy. The room was filled with weird atmosphere Domon stopped talking realizing what he just said. Recca chuckled nervously while Yanagi dared not to speak and Tokiya had no idea on what was going on. Recca, Yanagi and Domon never expect that it would be Fuuko herself who will broke the ackward silence.

"Now that you mentioned Raiha I wonder what he is doing now." She said giving Yanagi a re-assuring smile. That made the brunette girl smile at her back.

'Thank kami-sama she finally moves on' Yanagi said to herself.

"Yeah! Well, since it's Friday I'm planning to have an overnight here!! Let's have movie marathons!" Recca declared happily.

"And how dare you to declare that without my consent?" Fuuko interrupted.

"anyway.. That maybe fun! But no scary movies. Okay!" Fuuko said.

"That's no fun. Let's watch scary movie!" Recca insisted.

"I like that too!" Domon agreed.

Did I mention that Fuuko is not a fan of scary movies? She must be fierce but she also has weaknesses like watching horror movies. She did not like the idea of horror because she easily gets scared and she always had nightmares when watching one. Also add to the fact that she was living alone on a large house with 4 rooms the other 3 where empty and another 3 bathrooms which send goosebumps on her when she thinks of scary stuffs. She look at Yanagi who give her a sly smile and mouthed.

"I'm in the mood of watching one" She said to Fuuko.

Fuuko just sighed loud.

"Fine!" She said giving up.

"How about you Tokiya-sempai" Yanagi asked.

"Anything is fine" Tokiya replied.

"You're also staying?!" Fuuko asked surprised.

"Am I not welcome?" He asked her.

"I was just surprised. REALLY surprise.." Fuuko said.

"Okay! Now it's settled! Will be watching Horror Movies!!" Recca and Domon cheered.

"I'm just going to buy snacks." Fuuko said.

"I'll go with you. " Tokiya said.

Tokiya and Fuuko went to the nearby convenient store to buy snacks.

"I guess these would do" Fuuko said pointing to the junk foods on her basket.

"any other you would like to buy?" Tokiya asked her.

"Yep! Ice cream!!!" She screams like a child. Tokiya can't help the smile forming on his lips.

"I want vanilla!!!" she said excitedly.

They pay for their goods then leave the shop to go back at her place. Fuuko was walking ahead of him while he was following her behind. He got the feeling to ask Fuuko something the need to call her arises.

"Fuuko." He called her. The purple haired girl looked back at him with questioning brows.

"why?" she asked.

"Who is Raiha?" Tokiya asked. His voice was calm. Fuuko looked at him for a moment then finally answered her question.

"Raiha is my ex-boyfriend. Hmm.. He broke up with me 6 months ago." She said not even hiding her embarrassment.

"He broke up with you?" Tokiya asked. Fuuko only nodded at him for agreement. 'Maybe that Raiha is an idiot for letting go of Fuuko.' He thought.

"He was a year ahead of you he's studying at Tokyo U. He believes long distance relationship never works so he called it a quit. " Fuuko said. Tokiya merely said a word.

"Hey! You're acting like a jealous boyfriend! You know!" Fuuko teased.

"Actually, I never forgot that I told you to be my girlfriend." His only reply. Then he slowly closed the gap between them and held Fuuko's right hand. He was kinda surprise because Fuuko never protested. So, he just savoured the moment. They started walking in silence just then Fuuko said suddenly that made Tokiya to stopped at his track.

"You know, I kinda like you now" Fuuko mumbled but it was loud enough for Tokiya to hear what she just said. His eyes widen because he was surprise or rather he was shocked. His lips curve into a smile but the smile suddenly faded and replaced by his furrowing eye-brows.

"Does that mean you don't like me before?" he said a little disappointed.

"Mou..That was because I thought you're just an arrogant snob good-looking-for-nothing bishie " she said aloud. They continue to walk their hands still clasped on each other.

"So, you actually find me good looking huh?" he teased her.

"Raiha is good-looking too!" she defended. That statement send him frown. Then ackward silence.

"But- I like you more than him now.. I guess that's how the explanation of it."She said furiously blushing. This made his heartbeat fast and joy overflowing his body. Though he was good at hiding he still acts firm. She stopped walking which send him to stop also. Then she stared deeply into his eyes.

"I like you!" She said to him still staring at his eyes.

"I don't like pranks Kirisawa" He said to her. Still doubting of what she just said.

"I should be the one to say that to you Mister!" she said pouting.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." Was her replied.

They continue to walk under the dim of the moonlight. Their hands still closed with each other. Still, they can't believe that somehow the unpredictable 'I'll do everything, I swear' statement was a real powerful words that bought the two of them together. Seriously, this is only the beginning of their sweet escapade.

* * *

Hoho~ Michan is OC kind of blunt here!! I hope you like it. Still thinking if to continue writing this fic or make a new one. Anyway, Advance Merry Christmas to all!!! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Minna! Sorry for my super late update! Gomen, gomen… I was super busy and college is killing me *stabs myself* LOL~

Anyways, to all my readers and reviewers this is dedicated to all of you. Enjoy reading! owo

* * *

**(AUTHOR POV)**

A certain silver-haired bishounen can be spotted on one of the corners of the school library. It was his usual place at the very end of the room near the windows. Literature books can be seen on the top of the oak table on where he was seated. He was a little busy for making a book report that is even due for the next two months. Yes, you hear me just right. Two months. Don't get me wrong, maybe you are thinking that there's no human who exist on Earth that would ever do a book report two months earlier before the submission, mind you we have Tokiya Mikagami here.

He was silently reading his book while jotting some information on his notebook. He was minding his own business when suddenly he heard a clicking of a camera shutter. He turned his head to find the culprit who dared to interrupt him. He was about to give a murderous glare to the bastard but he was greeted back by a face of a goddess who is smiling beautifully towards him. The murderous expression he just have suddenly replaced by a soft smile. The smile that is only meant and reserved for her. The said goddess walk towards him holding her favorite dslr camera.

"Michan, What's the sullen look?" The purple-haired girl asked.

"You took a picture of me?" Mikagami questioned.

"Don't worry Michan! I don't have plans on producing many copies just to sell it to your fangirls" Fuuko answered.

"That's good then" Mikagami replied.

"Why are you here? As far as I know you have culinary class" Tokiya asked.

"I got kicked-out.." she snorted.

"Let me guess. You kicked your classmate straight onto the face?" Tokiya's sarcastic guessed.

"No, but I can do that" The girl replied.

"Care to tell me?" Tokiya questioned further.

"We're baking a cake unfortunately I mistook the salt as sugar. See, not even a big deal to kicked me out" Fuuko's reply.

"You are really amazing, Fuuko. Even a grade-schooler knows how to identify a sugar from a salt" Tokiya smirked.

"Mikagami Tokiya, Are you insulting me?" Fuuko glared at him.

Tokiya just gave her a teasing smile. He knows that he should stop now from provoking Fuuko. Hell, he knows how Fuuko can become a tsundre at times like this. Even him considering that he is her boyfriend has no exception from Fuuko's wrath. He will surely miss her, the days passed very fast and graduation day will soon to arrive. And after two months he will be no longer here to study, though he was glad that he fullfilled his sister's wish to enter Tokyo University on pursuing his chosen field. Yes, it's not even a surprise that he would be studying at Tokyo U. We all know how genius our Tokiya Mikagami here, we can't expect less on ?

'Two months' he sighed. He wonders what kind of life he would be having at Todai. Somehow he was kinda relieved that he could finally escape his flocking fangirls that never fails to annoy him. But of course, entering Todai would mean that he could no longer be near at Fuuko as always. Hey! Don't give Mikagami a wrong look. Listen here, you can't blame him for being inlove. Yes, inlove though he'll gladly not to admit it. Well, he is not the type who would go on a top of a building then proclaim his undying love. He could do that but not yet he still have his sanity and besides doing that could earn a punch from Fuuko. Mind you, she's not into that mushy stuffs. She might call him an idiot for doing things that could embarrass him. But actually, he would never be embarrass for doing anything for her.

"You been staring on that page for about 5mins" He heard Fuuko said that made him returned to his reverie.

"I was reading" his smart reply. While trying to regain a little of his composure.

"You're not flipping pages" she retorted back.

'Idiot me' Tokiya said on his thoughts.

"Ne, Michan lets take a picture together!" She beamed happily.

She position herself adjacent next to him, she raised her dslr camera and focusing the lens towards them. *CLICK!* the noise of the shutter can be heard. Then she looked at the mini screen on her camera and excitedly pressed the 'preview button' which reveals a grining Fuuko and the handsome but stoic face of Tokiya.

"Seriously Michan does it kill you just to smile once?" Fuuko asked him.

"I don't feel like smiling" his replied.

"That is disgusting!" she retort back.

"Why so?" he asked curiously.

"How about smirking then?" she suggested.

"You're not really going to sell my pictures. Aren't you?" He eyed her questionly.

"In two months, you will be moving to your University" her replied.

That came out from nowhere. He is not even sure if he heard her correctly. Maybe, he is just hearing things.

"And after two months, the school would be quiet. You know no more screaming fangirls of someone I know" she continued.

Well, Tokiya today is your lucky day! You just proved that you heard exactly what she just said.

"The school would surely miss you, especially your annoying fangirls.." she said looking at him unknowingly.

"Then that includes you" Tokiya's smart reply.

"Probably but probably not" she grinned from ear to ear which made Tokiya frown.

"Oh! There goes your sullen look" Fuuko tease him. Then she continued.

"I'll miss you for sure" her gentle reply.

"For real?" Tokiya asked seriously.

"For real" she replied. That made Tokiya's lips curved into a smile.

"Hey! I saw it! You can actually smile" Fuuko exclaimed.

"Look here, Michan. Give me your best smile just like those Kodak moments!" she said while focusing her camera lens.

"If you don't. Well, you can't because I will force you to and you know how bloody hell is that!" That was Fuuko's deadly command.

Knowing our Tokiya here of course he knows what's behind Fuuko's murderous words. What she says she mean it, so that leaves him no other choice but to obey. And *pooof!* he gave her his sweetest smile that is enough to take all the breaths of all his fangirls. Oopss.. I forgot to mention those who are also belonged to the 3rd sex gender are also included. Gomen, Tokiya my bad.

* * *

Two figures can be seen walking out of the school gate. A plum-haired girl is walking briskly but still she consider her pace as normal as possible cautiously not to leave the silver-mane boy trailing from behind. She walks with soo much carefree not even minding her surroundings, it even seems that she had her own little world playing inside of her. She did not even notice that almost all the male passerby are giving her malicious looks, even those who passes by her casually have their heads rotating up to 360 degrees if possible just to keep their eyes staring at her, eyes out from their socket. One boy even bumps into a pole for not looking on his direction he was going to.

To this affair made the silver-haired boy wrinkling his brows and gave his most disapproval looks to those idiotic guys who tried to give her a flirtatious look. He is very much irritated because of the bloody fact that all of them the guys, are ogling on his girlfriend. His GIRLFRIEND for Pete's sake!! ' Can't they see she already had a boyfriend!' he said annoyingly to himself. He swears that he was also getting a little irritated now at the violet-haired girl for not resisting the actions that those perverted guys are giving her. He was about to lose his sanity and was planning to kill all the bastards that were still, of course ogling at her non-stop when he heard her angelic voice calling into him. Well, he thanks Kami-sama for giving him back his sanity again.

"Michan, why are you grunting?" Fuuko asked him.

'Should I really believe that she doesn't know why?!' he thought a little pissed. Well, you can't really blame her for being beautiful. Right, Tokiya? Or maybe you can blame her for not knowing that she is beautiful. 'Wait! Maybe she doesn't really know why' he thought again.

"Earth to Mikagami, are you still there?" Fuuko asked brows twitching.

'what's with him' she thought.

Still no reply at all.

'There he goes again Mr. arrogant' she thought.

She looks at him intently still waiting for an answer. She needs to find a way to gain his attention, of course kicking him is out of the question. Not even the idea of pulling all his hair out until he gets bald. That is ridiculous!

"Michan, you're becoming an idiot now" Fuuko stated.

"I know" finally the reply from him.

"Oh! You're back, I'm thinking of giving your cheeks a quick kiss to gain your attention, you know.." she said slightly exaggerating the word 'kiss'

Knowing that she was only joking Tokiya gave his smart-ass reply.

"how about I pretend not to be back, and kindly make that long the 'kiss' I mean. " he gave her a sly grin.

He was wrong to conclude that she was just joking because for a mere millisecond there, Fuuko advanced into him and tip-toe on her foot to reach his right cheek and gave him a tender kiss.

Poor Tokiya, mind you, just recently you just said that 'what she says she mean it' well, she caught you off-guard but of course your not regretting it, are you?! Heck, you could even die happy now, right?!

Still shocked from what had happened but he hell admitted that he froze on that spot and his heart is still jumping for joy. The thing that she did in front of those crazy-hormonal men makes him happy of course who wouldn't? He was happy finally those idiotic-men had stopped fantasizing her. "Die! You Morons for all I care" He said smugly to himself.

"Michan, if you don't start walking now we won't reach my house until tomorrow" Fuuko called him.

He took his pace towards her and put his arms at the back of her shoulder and they started to make steps.

* * *

After their twenty minutes of walking, finally they have reach Fuuko's house.

"Michan, you sure you don't want to go inside?" Fuuko asked him.

"Hai…" his curt reply.

"Ja! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Fuuko entered her gate and walked towards to the main door but before reaching for the doorknob she turned to Tokiya who was at the moment still standing outside. She gave him a 'goodbye wave on the hands' in which Tokiya responded with simply nodding and he slightly raised his hand to give her farewell too. Then he started to gather his pace and continue his walked on his way home. Fuuko now entered her house as soon as the back of the silver-haired guy can no longer be spotted. She tossed her things to her nearest sofa and went upstairs to change her uniform to a more comfy attire.

Not even a mere five minutes passed since she went inside her house as she heard the sound of her doorbell as she hurriedly went downstairs. She stare at the door curiously, she is not expecting any visitor today though her gang decided to go to their own houses.

'Probably Michan, did he forgot something?..' she thought and smirk plastered her face.

She readied herself and decided to make a silly expression once she had opened the door. She grab now on the doorknob to open the door expecting to see the face of Tokiya.

"Michan!! I thought you don't want to stay?!" Fuuko said grinning from ear to ear.

She was about to give another teasing retort but unknowingly she was stunned. Her teasing expression was suddenly replaced by a surprise reaction, but looking at Fuuko's expression the term 'surprise' is an understatement rather she was shocked!

She stares on the person's face and her jaw is slightly ajar, for some moment there she was about to lose her brain but thankfully before it possibly happened she regain her sanity and her brain started to function again. Scanning the face in front of her and searching the person into her memory storage she knows that there would only be one possible output.

"Rai-ha?!.."

That's when the said person who stood in front of her pulled her into an embrace, an embrace that was so sudden that even she let his gesture flowed into her.

* * *

That's it! Raiha is finally on the picture! I hope you like please review. I accept flames but please don't burn me. Okay? I'm sorry for all the errors. I'll try to correct them if I have time.

The next chapter probably would be more on Rai-Fu but of course there would also be tofu in it because I'm a ToFu fanatic!! Gimme ? owo


	4. Chapter 4

O-hai~ I'm back! I'm sorry for the super delay of this chapter.. Finally, here is my updates.. I hope that may readers (if any) will still read this fic. Gomen, I was to carried on my thesis that I don't have time to update. So, here's my next chappie.. I promise to update as soon as possible.. And just for assurance I will not abandon this story. Swear to God. Have a happy reading minna-san.. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

She kept looking at him with wide eyes studying every aspects and features of the person that was standing in front of her. She couldn't utter any single word and not quite sure whether to start a conversation or not. Kami, just how long did she yearn for that face to see. She can't even deny that his embrace and his scent feels very familiar to her, one word it feels 'special'. Call her an idiot for she doesn't even give a damn that this person hurt her before she just miss him so much. Heck, she is even ready to forgive him for breaking up with her 6months ago. She never ever considers him as a bad guy for doing that. They broke up not because there were parties involved, it's for the sake of the both of them because neither had an experience on handling a long distance relationship. Yes, they broke up but there was no agonies and grudges that takes place between them. And once again for the umpteenth time the purple-haired girl was still staring at him with surprise and awe but on Fuuko's case it is more on like ogling at him. Well, reality checks she can't deny the fact that the guy in front of her is real stunning. Ooppss.. Correction, he looks stunning and jaw dropping as always. Yes, just like Mikagami. Wait, Mi-ka.. Mikagami! that's sends Fuuko onto the real world. Finally, she now regains her reverie and sanity. How can she forget about Tokiya?! And why Raiha is in here?!

"Fuuko-chan is kawaii as always.." Raiha said to her.

That statement made Fuuko blush. She then averted her eyes at him scrutinizing him as he was some kind of a rare species. She still don't get the point on why on Earth is Raiha is on her doorstep all of a sudden. If she is not mistaken Raiha should be somewhere near Tokyo U, right?! So, what is he doing here?! Finally, she found the urge to ask him.

"Rai-ha..why are you here..?" She ask him. She saw Raiha's expression and on the looks of it he was somewhat hurt on what she said. Its not that she don't want to see him forever. Heck, she always yearn for him.

'Idiot Fuuko' she scolded herself. She was about to bang her head on the nearest wall because of her stupid words and stupid action towards him. She felt guilty for saying unpleasant words to him. Forgive her because her mind is still cluttered and she still don't know on how and what to react. It feels a little akward.

"So, Fuuko-chan is not happy to see me at all?" He said to her though you can't overlook the fact that he hides his own frown on his gentle façade.

"It's not like that..Really..It's just..that..I miss you.." She answered him with her eyes looking at her feet like it was the most interesting thing on Earth. She knows that her face is burning and red of embarrassment. She can't let go of the fact that she still consider him as one of the most special person to her.

"Is that so..Then I'm glad..And I also miss Fuuko-chan" He told her with his most sincere smile. Yes, If there were girls who gets mesmerize with that smile you could count her in. It was the one thing that she likes about him. His smile is always the best.

After a minute (rather a half an hour) of gazing at him she finally got the initiative to welcomed him in. Fuuko led Raiha on the living room and told him to sit everywhere he like. He settled himself on the couch just opposite to her. The akwardness on the atmosphere was somehow lessen.

"Is Fuuko-chan really that shocked to see me?.." He said while suppressing his little laughter. This made the girl to revert her attention to him..

"Uhmm..No..It's just that.. I was wondering..why.." Before she was about to finish asking she was cut by him but not in a rude way. Raiha was never rude in any ways. You might say that he was a complete opposite of Tokiya when it comes to personality. Other than that they both have looks that could make almost every girl go wild.

"Someone elite from my University ask an errand to me. And I'm willing to do so because I wanted to see Fuuko-chan.." He said to her.

"So, it does not really concern me.." She said though a kind of disappointed. But, why she should get disappointed?..

"Probably but probably not…The only reason I know is that I want to see my princess.." He said it that made Fuuko froze on her spot. If words like that could kill a being you could assume that she is already dead two times by now. 'Princess' it send shivers into her spine, that's what he always called her before they broke up. Fuuko could feel the rising tension of the atmosphere between them or it could be that it was only her, maybe she was just assuming because looking back at Raiha he seems to be well relaxed. She thought that maybe she was the only one who felt uneasy. Fuuko was sure that any moment from now she was about to have a headache and will soon explode. Heck, she was still confuse on this sudden situation and she has these mixed emotions towards Raiha. Why does she feel like this? Does this feeling means she was still holding a special affection towards him? But, wait..Wait!..That can't be! She already have Mikagami, right?! Even though they don't proclaim their being official as together ( I'm talking about the civil way here, people). Still, she was smart enough to know that the both of them are holding chemistry to each other. Hell, even remembering the ice prince asking her to be his girlfriend, right?.. But, putting all the logic here..Mikagami asked her to be his girlfriend but never did she say 'yes'. She only remember saying to him that 'she like him'. Well, it was rather more like 'I like you more than him now'. Him who is Raiha by the way. Kami, she can't no longer deal with the situation, why does it became so complicated?! She needed to find the answer in all of this and make this unknown matter an understandable one else this may get troublesome.

**FUUKO'S POV**

What the hell had just happened?! Seriously, If you're about to ask me I'm still out of ideas! But wait there!.. Why the hell I'm so nervous and panicky?! It's just Raiha, alright.. just Raiha.. But what is this feeling of anxienty?! And our encounter earlier made me very very uncomfortable and I'm so sure I looked like a total disoriented person to him a while ago. Seeing him like that, I felt like hugging him but there's a presence inside of me that's stopping me to do so.. Frankly speaking, I'm happy that he visited me. Of course, because friends do visit each other some time right? Recalling earlier I was stunned when he called me 'Princess' wait I am not assuming or anything! Just that it really bugs me up until now.. I looked like a complete lunatic now. Does that mean that I still have a special feelings towards Raiha? Kami, I'm losing my sanity, aren't I?..

And Michan..I wonder what would be his reaction when he knows about this.. Heck, knowing him I will only received his stoic face! I'm pretty sure that he is not going to give me any emotions or what so ever! But it bothers me…Tell me if I get it right. Tokiya is my boyfriend, right? Though we never really discuss more on our feelings and relationship.. My so-called relationship with Tokiya is still unclear.. Yes, we always hang out together and I pester him non-stop everyday. But all those times that I spent with him he never said to me that we're 'Official'. So, why does I felt so damn depressed about it?!!

**AUTHOR'S POV**

A certain bishounen was found inside the coffee shop near the city district. Silently drinking his ordered espresso on one hand while the other is holding the newspaper that he was reading. Earlier when he entered the shop there were only like 2 to 5 people who are dinning inside. But after a mere 30 minutes of entering the shop it became full of customer mostly with female ones. Not that he give a damn but the flirtly glances that the girls are throwing him is already getting on her nerves. Knowing Tokiya he have this 'They starting to annoy me' with an irked irritation on his face. There's this even a girl who went up to him asking if she could have a sit with him. Obviously, 'NO' was his answer too bad. Then, he grabbed his phone and decided to call a certain someone.. A smirk was visible on his lip while waiting for that someone to pick-up his call.

"Yo." He said once the line has been pick-up.

"To-kiya..?" Answered by the voice on the other line.

"What's with the sudden formality.. Where's the walking iceblock and sarcastic comments?" He said slightly teasing her..

"Okay. Antartic boy, so what's the catch? Spill it then.." He heard on the other line. He can't help but chuckle for a bit.

"Meet me here.." He said to her.

"Where? In Alaska?.." her sarcastic reply. Yep, that's what Tokiya's been waiting for.

"Coffee Shop near the city district" He instructed.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour.." He heard her replied..

"You sounds gloomy, are you sick?" he asked worriedly.. He's not used on the tone that Fuuko's been using now.

"No…I'll be there.." Her reply..

"Just wait for me. I wanted to meet you too.." She followed before cutting the line.

'What's with her?' He wondered..

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

An hour later a familiar plum haired girl caught his vision. He already knew that it was Fuuko without even giving a thorough look to the figure. Explanation? It's because purple is a rare find only few have that shade. And were talking about Mikagami here, how can he not know the exact shade of Fuuko's hair if it's exact color is already registered on his mind! Her lively shade of purple is one of the many aspects of her that attracts him though he will not bloodily submit himself to proclaim it to anyone and especially to not her.

Now Tokiya's thoughts lingers to her, it only took her only an hour to prepare herself to get ready. Not all females on her age can manage dressing on that specific time. Some girls allotted more than 2 to 3 hours of grooming just to beautify themselves even adding a thing called 'make up' which some of the flirty girls excessively put on their face that made them look even more like a monster and not a charming face because of the too much heavy paint they applied. Obviously, Fuuko is not one of them. She wears whatever clothes that her eyes first landed on. Hastily brushes her hair and just merely glancing on the mirror and she's off. Though even if she is not like Yanagi who has a serene face of an angel she still attracts many guys because of her fierce goddess look. Fuuko is alluring, always alluring but she is just not aware of it.

An approaching figure came close to him. He gave her a smirk the girl returned it by her smug smile that tells him that she's ready to give him silly retorts. She sits opposite to him.

"Ohayou, Michan!" She greeted.

"Ohayou.. You sounds gloomy on the line.. You fine now?" he asked.

"Haii!.. It's just that I haven't eaten my breakfast that time.." She lied. Actually she was still a little confuse and hesitant whether she should tell him about the comeback of Raiha.

"You are always hungry" he tease her. Fuuko fumed.

"I'll treat you a decent lunch later." He said to her. She's not talking.

"and a diner too.." he added.

"For real?!" she answered rapidly.

"Yes." He said with a smirk. If you want to bribe Fuuko do it in terms of food.

"But first, let's head on to school" he said to her.

"Mou… Michan, school on Saturdays? " she asked confused.

"I have a meeting with someone regarding my acceptance at Tokyo U. I won't take too long." He explained.

"I see.. So, let's go now! You don't want to prolonged my decent lunch, right?" She said to him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They now reach their school grounds and headed to the principal's office where the said meeting will be held.

"I promise I won't take too long.." Tokiya said to her.

"I don't mind waiting. Take your time I'll wait here" She said to him. Tokiya noded and proceed going in. She lean her frame on the wall that was just beside the door that Tokiya's went to.

After nearly an hour of waiting the door besides her opened. She gathered her pace to meet up with Tokiya expecting to see him but was stunned to see the man that welcomed her. It was Raiha that was infront of her.

"Fuuko-chan, why are you here?" Raiha asked her also with also a gleaming surpise look on his face. But instead on answering Fuuko throws him also the same question.

"This is my school..what are you doing here and on the principals office?" she questioned him.

"That was because.. I have a talk with Mr. Mikagami about his acceptance at Tokyo U.. Do you know him" Raiha asked her.

"Of course..I mean, yes I know him." She stuttered. Raiha got a mild of confusion.

"Then why is my princess is here too?" he asked her with his gentle looks. Fuuko blushed and feel uneasy because of the aforementioned 'princess'.

"It's..its..be-cause.." she was about to answer Raiha when Tokiya suddenly walks out of the room with his stoic face. Even answering the question that Raiha meant for Fuuko.

"She was waiting for me." Tokiya said so suddenly with his stoic façade plus icily aura and dagger stares. But Raiha is not the one who gets intimidated by those.

Ignoring the guy that was standing in front of them he grabbed Fuuko on the wrist and made his moves on the opposite direction dragging Fuuko with him away from Raiha.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey! Wait..Mi- Tokiya!" Fuuko said to him.. No replies.. Guess, he was back on his cold demeanor.

"Why are you- ? What are you doing?!" Fuuko fumed. Tokiya stopped on his track he released his hold on Fuuko's wrist and he turned to face her.

"You're asking me of what I am doing?" he said to her. His eyes gleaming on her.

"I am jealous. So I am sulking. Is that a bad thing to do?" Tokiya said to her that made her eyes wide because of the static shocked.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hmmm..Do you like it or not? I haven't check the errors though..Gomen.

Err..Flames?..Anyways, Reviews are very much appreciated…


End file.
